Haruhi's Cunning Plan
by KittyPandora
Summary: Haruhi didn't come to the host club and Tamuki is worried so he sends everyone out looking for her. What happens when Tamaki and Kyoya get locked in the school library? Can't think of a summary right now. The story is better than it sounds.I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. Boys love so don't read if you don't like. As for the others please enjoy :).


So, I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction on this account. This isn't my best work but I hope you enjoy it anyway. Please review and tell me what you think :).

* * *

It was a peaceful day at Ouran Academy and as usual the host club were doing their own thing to please the ladies. Well, that is until Haruhi didn't show up. Tamaki went mad.

"HARUHI! My baby girl, where are you?!" Tamaki shouted, making a scene as the fell to the floor crying.

"Well she was in class this morning, maybe she just didn't want to come in today," Hikaru said and his brother nodded.

"Well, the exams are coming up so maybe she wanted some alone time to study," Koaru suggested. Tamuki glared at Hikaru and Karou.

"She would never leave daddy on purpose!" He shouted at them, then an idea of where she might of gone dawned on him. "SHE'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! DON'T WORRY HARUHI! DADDY'S COMING TO SAVE YOU" Tamaki shouted as he ran towards the door but was then stopped by a hand grabbing his shoulder and pulling him back.

"It will be best if we all split up into two's and search the building, if we can't find her here then we can search the city," Hikaru said and after a moment of thinking, Takumi nodded in agreement.

"Me and Kyoya will search the library since that is where she will most likely be. Hikaru, you go with Koaru and search the west and the north of the academy," Tamaki orderd and the two nodded and then ran out of the room."Honey, Mori, you search the north and the east of the academy."

"Yes sir!" Honey said and ran out of the room along with Mori.

Kyoya sighed. "Tamaki is it really necessary to send out a search party?" Kyoya asked, despite knowing the answer.

"Of course! Have you forgotten Haruhi is your daughter to? Now come on lets hurry up and find our baby daughter!" Tamaki said and grabbed Kyoya's hand and dragged him out of the room.

When they got to the library it was completely empty. This was strange, especially since people should be studying for exams. They looked around the isles of books but nobody was to me seen. They both jumped suddenly when the heavy oak doors slammed shut.

"What the-" Tamaki and Kyoya both said and ran to open it, but it was locked.

Kyoya knew something was going on. First Haruhi doesn't come to the host club, then the library was empty and now the doors are locked. Kyoya sighed as he realized what was going on. 'Those damn fan girls,' he thought as he glared at the door.

"Tamaki, do you realize whats going on?" Kyoya asked his friend. Tamaki nodded slightly and whispered "The Fangirls."

"They wont let us out until we kiss, will they?" Tamaki said and leaned his back against the door. Kyoya shook his head.

Tamaki smirked slightly as Kyoya stared down at the floor. He looked so cute. It is true that Tamaki loved Kyoya more than a friend and was quite happy with what the fangirls have done. Tamaki was taken by suprise when Kyoya stood in front of him and slowly leaned his head foreword gently pushing his lips to Tamaki's. Tamaki sighed into the kiss and pulled Kyoya's head forward to try and make the kiss deeper. Both young men felt as if their hearts were going to burst. The world around them quickly slipped away as the kiss got deeper. But unfortunately oxygen is needed so they both slowly pulled away and stared into each others eyes.

The door slowly opened slightly but nobody was on the other side but the two men shrugged and began walking back to the host club room.

"Well, who would of thought the two kings would fall in love," said Hikaru and the rest of the gang just stared at Haruhi and the five other girls that were seen around the host club from time to time.

"By the way Haru-chan, how did you get all the people from the library to stay out?" Honey asked sweetly.

"A closed for cleaning sighn usualy works," Haruhi smirked slightly.

"My, my, Haruhi, I think we are rubbing off on you," Hikaru grinned.

Haruhi just shook her head and walked off to the host club room and sighed. 'About time'.

* * *

As I said before, please review and tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed. :)


End file.
